Commando
by Wolfstar Of RavenClan
Summary: Clone Commando Squad Zeta, consisting of possibly the smallest amount of members. Leadership was split long ago, and now Charge, Burst, Cross, and Knife are taking on their missions with it. Discontinued,
1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear of the incident back on Maridun?"

"Listening to regular trooper coms again Cross?"

"Can't help it Knife, the war is interesting."

Charge turned to his fellow commandos. "We do not interest ourselves with what is going on out there, we have a job to do Commandos!" he growled, his fist clenching as he turned his helmet once again up to the front. "We should be entering the planet now, prepare yourselves for this mission."

"SIR YES SIR!"

The other commandos grabbed their weapons and helmets, each one identified by their unique armor color and printing. Charge had a diagonal quarter of his breastplate a dark camouflage like of green, his left arm completely the same color. Cross had a gray color around the shoulder area. Knife had a red masking. And Burst had an orange breast and shoulder plates.

The other three commandos dawned their helmets, hiding their identical faces in a similar designed helmet but once again differed in print. The same colors as the other parts of the armor apply; Charge had the right half of his face all the same color. Cross had a cross hair print on the right side of his face. Knife had mirrored stripes across the helmet. And Burst had a splat print.

"Commandos, arm your weapons." Charge ordered, grabbing his blaster from his back.

The others readied their weapons, and charge turned to face them. "Remember, 'Kill them before they kill you'!"

"KO RA!"

The doors opened and the troopers made their descent down into the roofs below, not far as to create noise and damage some limbs. They landed and Burst and Cross took defensive positions, while Charge and Knife worked their way into the hull of the station with their gear.

Once through, Charge and Knife swapped with Burst and Cross and covered them as they descended down into the target. Then they followed suit, into the hallways lined with pipes and wires. "_Clear_." Burst signaled with two fingers to follow, Charge taking up the rear while moving backwards.

Charge then turned around and pushed to the front and Knife took the rear. Charge moved carefully while keeping his guard up at all times, the group of kept tightly knit together.

Charge opened a hatch and stared down into the corridor as a group of droids pass below. charge closed two fingers just below the elbow as more droids passed below them. Once they were done coming, charge peered down until they were out of sight. Dropping down, he signaled for the others to follow him. The commandos then proceeded onto their target with caution, not wanting to start a ruckus.

Just yet.

Cross and Knife brought up the rear, while Burst and Charge held the front. Charge peered down one corridor, his eyes trained to seek out any possible opponents. His ears listened for any sounds of the clankers moving down the hallways, and while there were some; they were heading down in opposite directions. He did notice a camera pointing in their direction, with the light on.

Charge took out the camera, before he signaled for them to move deeper into the base; stopping one more time at another corner, the sounds of the droids deeper in the base getting fainter as the squad looked over the schematics of the base..

"So our target is on the bottom most floor, three flights of probable droid infested floors are between us and it." Burst analyzed, Charge crouched with his gun pointed out towards their destination.

"We could continue our slow approach, or we can go in guns blazing?" knife commented, "Our mission is demolition after all. Who's to say that we can't take them all on?"

Charge shook his head, his head craning to look behind him. "Our mission is to get deeper, we are not to fire unless fired upon." He ordered.

"Charge we can handle ourselves, it's not like Katarn!" burst spoke his helmet turning to face him, "I agree with Knife, we might as well get this over with as fast as possible."

Charge kept his eyes on them, as they out voted him on this poll. "Common vote says yes, let's go!" burst cried out as he rounded the corner at top speed.

"KO RA!" the other two cheered.

Charge sighed, before arming his own gun and following.

* * *

"Let's go, let's go!" burst cried out as the commandos charged towards the air lock.

"Seven!" Cross said, looking down at the countdown he has pulled up.

Charge carried knife on his back, the commando's armor having been penetrated in a non lethal spot. While Charge firing rounds at the pursuing battle droids.

The airlock opened, and the republic ship pulled in to pick them up. Vulture droids hot on its tail.

Knife was loaded on first, followed by Burst, then Cross, and lastly charge as he covered their backs. The doors closed, and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Charge collapsed on the floor of the ship, his face still remained hidden by his helmet and placed his gloved hand on its forehead. His visor hiding his emotions as he turned his head to knife whom was laid next to him on the ship. They removed Knife's helmet and were heading to the republic frigate with proper medical tech. Charge placed his free hand on Knife's wound, thinking back on how it was his free vote that ended up with him in this situation.

Charge then moved his hand up his brother, and checked his breathing. Stable, thankfully.

Burst and Cross came over and picked up Knife while Charge remained there on the floor. The itching on his face underneath was starting to get to him, and he longed for a nice bacta tank time to remove his gear and heal. Those scars, never quite heal now do they?

As the others moved to more of the secluded parts of the ship, Charge got to his feet and headed to the frigate's bacta tank. Wasn't like the ones back on the medical station, but these commandos chose to be more on the move than grounded. Stripping of his armor and baring his naked clone body he stepped in as the cold engulfed his body before being encased in a coating of ice like material.

…

Charge came back outside, equipping his gauntlet finally as his face was hidden once again. His face turning to the relaxed commandos all gathered around the dining table, they all looked into his cold blue visor as Charge took a seat.

"So, I'd say all in all that was a successful mission." Burst said, lowering a cup to the table, and raised a deathstick to his mouth. Charge held back the urge to smack it out of his hand.

Cross nodded, his eye wandering to the side of the room. "We got the job done after all, and we didn't lose a single one of us in the meantime."

One of the droids came up with grub and set it on the table, one for each of the commandos. They dined together, all except Charge who just carried his tray over to the corner of the room that was covered in shadow. There he removed his helmet where no-one could see. Then began to eat slowly on his meal from a fork.

Once they were all done, charge dawned his helmet; once again hiding his face from the prying outside world, and moved out of the shadows and followed the others into the cockpit, his gloved hand grasping the side of the doorway as they dropped out of hyperspace.

Outside the viewport, the large city planet of Coruscant loomed out and in space. Charge moved forward and gripped the sides of the chairs and they descended into the atmosphere.

"Frigate F2303 stand by for landing clearance."

Charge stared out at the city below, something wasn't right… he could feel it in his gut. "I got a bad feeling about this." Burst spoke his thoughts.

"Frigate F2303 you are cleared for landing in bay 41249."

"Thank you control tower, descending now." the shuttle pilot answered.

Charge gripped the seat tightly the other commandos were seated nicely as they descended into the docking bays near the base. burst seated in one of the seats on the side.

Charge finally sat down as they made their descent down, his armor glittering in the sunlight coming through the viewport. Charge gripped the edges of his armrests. His posture changing as he leans forward to see better, the city was swallowed up by the mouth of the docking bay.

The frigate landed and the commandos got to their feet and turned to leave the frigate, Charge grabbing the roof of the entrance as they descended out of the frigate.

As the group descended down the ramp, they looked over towards the imperial headquarters. The fortress was nothing in comparison to the Jedi temple, or the senate building, but it still instilled a nervous feeling in Charge's gut.

They pushed through the bay entrance and then joined in the ranks of clone troopers moving towards the facility. They stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the clone troopers who had similar printing but with slightly different designs.

Charge cleared the way as the clones started to notice their presence, Burst hot on his toes with Cross beside him. Knife was carried off towards the medical bay as they entered the facility and Charge moved towards the briefing room with Burst.

The doors opened, and the facility officer turned to Charge. "Ah Zeta squad, good news I hope?"


	3. Chapter 3

Charge placed his hand down on the display, his helmet's visor glaring the images before him. His superior moved to stand infront of the commando; the commanding officer placed either hand on the display as well with his head shaking. "How is he then?"

"Fine, he should be healing soon." Burst answered, his arms crossed.

"That was reckless,_ reckless_ soldier!" the general slammed his hands, "Never has a commando done such a dumb move, you could have killed your entire team in the meanwhile. Do you comprehend this situation commando? CC1307 of all people have learned from his mistakes, does he need to remind you about his consequences for leading you into such reckless events?" his barks spat through his gritting teeth.

Charge took a step back, the clank of his boots echoed across the room. Burst's hand clasped shut. "His name is Charge… sir!"

The higher up turned his head to the orange commando. "You are missing the point CC314207, as the current stands your team's leadership is broken and unorganized, you two stand before me, not one of either of you!"

Burst did not stand down. "Sir, as a team we work better than seeing either of us as you view us, the disaster that you reference with Charge was an after effect of a single lead." he spoke with indifference.

The commanding general took a threating step forward. "And your decision on the mission is evidence of the failure of team democracy." He started to raise his voice, his booted foot tapping the ground.

Burst took also stepped forward with a threatening intent, the two's faces coming awkwardly close.

"So, sir… what is our next mission." Charge's voice broke the tension with a calm and smooth voice.

The commanding officer glared at Burst, but moved in to pull up the display. "Your mission comes from the chancellor, a demolition assignment; all you need to know is here on this disk." He held up a small holodisk in his hand, "As soon as you get the bombs placed, leave everything there intact this time to blame it on a technical issue. I hardly needed your explanation on what happened on the last mission, the entire galaxy was aware of your near deathly victory."

Charge hung his head, before nodding slowly. Burst looked away from the commanding officer, but the commando shared a look with Charge and the two nodded.

Burst led the way out, Charge in toe as the commanding officer went back to the list of assignments.

…

Charge boarded the frigate in the hanger, his hand gripped the edge of the frame as the ramp closed and the frigate took off. His visor glowed in the dark as the lights turned back on and the ship started its taking off, his hand resting on top of the side of his helmet before dragging down the side to fall back to his side.

Turning back and proceeding through the frigate, his hand running across the walls. Cross and Burst sat at the commons area, a relaxing place for the commandos. Both commandos nodded, and Charge sat down in the seat.

Burst looked at cross. "So, straight to the point?"

"No detours."

Charge nodded, his hand wandering up to the bottom rim of his helmet. But he laid it back down, looking back at his teammates. "I wonder why the chancellor chose us, we're not special… just regular clone commandos doing regular clone commando jobs." He spoke, his eyes wandering down to his feet.

Both Burst and Cross shared glances before nodding. "Something must be really specific for this to happen; I wonder when Knife will be able to join us again."

Charge shrugged it off, looking over his shoulder. This war has been going on for a long time; its end should be near… hopefully.

He turned to look at the other commandos who removed their helmets; the two of them looked at Charge expectantly. But Charge remained still, the helmet staying in its spot.

Burst and Cross avoided the gaze now, Burst rummaged through his bag for his deathsticks. And Cross pretended to fire his blaster around.

Charge stared out the window at space before they emerged into hyperspace.


End file.
